San'kakkei
by MishiyO
Summary: the GazettE En cours Quand un bel étranger entre dans la vie du groupe, un triangle amoureux finit par s'installer. Lequel des deux saura conquérir le cœur du beau français ?
1. Prologue

Voici une nouvelle fic sur la base de The GazettE, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder entre chaque chapitre mais le bac arrive alors c'est difficile nn'

Dites-moi si elle en vaut la peine )

**San'kakkei**

**Prologue**

- Ah ! Oz enfin, où tu étais passé ?

Une jeune fille passa devant le jeune homme et s'excusa en s'inclinant aussi bas qu'il lui était possible. Oz passa sa main dans son dos pour qu'elle se relève.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié de remettre de l'essence hier.

La jeune fille le regarda, en réalité c'était elle qui avait utilisé la voiture en dernier et qui était censée remettre de l'essence. Oz lui fit un clin d'œil, il avait prit toute la responsabilité de leur retard car il savait pertinemment que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils n'appréciaient pas énormément la jeune fille alors que lui avait noué des liens d'amitié avec tout le groupe.

- Fais gaffe, un jour c'est ta tête que tu vas oublier.

Il lança un regard faussement méchant au bassiste avant de lui passer la langue.

- Que veux-tu, la ponctualité n'est pas le fort des français.

Il lança un merveilleux sourire au groupe. Il faisait souvent cela, se cacher derrière les particularités du peuple français mais même si parfois on pouvait penser le contraire, il affectionnait tout de même beaucoup son pays. Oz était au Japon depuis seulement quelques années, mais il était déjà beaucoup apprécié bien qu'il soit un étranger, sa beauté androgyne aidant. Il était mince et mesurait dans les 1m70. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs noir avec des reflets rouges. Une mèche lui retombait jusqu'un peu en dessous de l'œil droit. Il soulignait son androgynie par un léger maquillage sombre qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus océan.

Le jeune homme commença enfin ce pour quoi il était présent. Il était le coiffeur attitré du groupe.

**oOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Oz et les GazettE se connaissaient.

Il faisait nuit. Ruki était chez lui, à regarder la pluie tomber lorsque quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Il soupira et alla voir qui venait le déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Oz dans l'encadrement de la porte, trempé jusqu'aux os. Malgré la pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage, ses yeux rougis laissaient deviner les larmes cachées.

Le jeune homme se plaqua contre le chanteur, s'agrippant à son tee-shirt. Ruki passa alors ses mains dans son dos et referma la porte du pied. Le jeune homme tremblait de froid ou de chagrin, voire peut-être même des deux au son des sanglots qui entrecoupaient sa respiration.

- Tu es gelé, je vais te prêter des vêtements secs et de quoi te sécher et ensuite on discutera calmement, ça te va ?

Le cadet hocha la tête et suivit le blond jusque dans sa chambre. Ruki fouilla dans son armoire pour en ressortir un jean qui devenait trop petit pour, un tee-shirt noir ainsi qu'une serviette. Oz les prit et partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Ruki pu remarquer que le jean lui allait à merveille et que le tee-shirt était légèrement trop grand. Les vêtements et son visage inondé de larmes lui donnaient l'allure d'un petit enfant. Oz finit par se jeter au ou du chanteur toujours assis sur son lit en pleurant de plus belles.

- Keiko m'a quitté !

Ruki fut surpris par cette confidence, il lui avait toujours semblé que Keiko et Oz étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, mais cela confirmait ce que lui et le reste du groupe pensaient, elle n'était pas digne de confiance. En regardant Oz, il se dit qu'il eût préféré qu'ils se soient trompés à son sujet.

Chut, calme toi.

Il essuya les larmes du jeune homme du revers de la main.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Oz respira profondément en essayant de contenir au mieux ses larmes et ses sanglots.

- Quand je suis rentré à la maison, elle avait mis toutes mes affaires dans des cartons qu'elle avait déposé dans l'entrée et quand je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait il y a un type qui est apparu avec juste une serviette autour de la taille.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les larmes revenaient.

- Et là elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait jamais vraiment aimé et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui au premier regard. Je n'ai pas voulu en entendre d'avantage alors je suis parti et j'ai couru jusque chez toi.

Le chanteur le prit dans ses bras et le tint contre lui pendant qu'il déversait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le cadet s'endormit au bout d'une heure. Ruki l'allongea sous les couvertures. Oz s'agrippa au tee-shirt de Ruki dans son sommeil. Celui-ci sourit et s'allongea à côté de l'endormi. Il sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée en serrant cet être fragile dans ses bras pour le protéger de toutes ses pensées désagréables.

**oOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant 5 mois depuis que Keiko avait quitté Oz. Après discussion, il a été décidé que c'était Ruki qui hébergerait Oz le temps qu'il se trouve un nouveau logement, étant donné que c'était lui qui avait l'appartement le plus grand. Ruki et Oz s'entendaient à merveille et étaient ravis de leur colocation, à tel point qu'ils décidèrent de ne pas y mettre fin. Et après une mise au point quant au partage équitable des frais de la vie quotidienne exigée par Oz, l'appartement devint « leur appartement ».

**Fin prologue**

J'espère que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite )

Tchuss


	2. Chapter 1

J'espère que ce chapitre est pas trop mauvais.

Pour **Lilys** : Je ne sais pourquoi je m'imaginais Ruki plus grand que ça n-n" Alors désolée pour l'erreur je vais rectifier ça

**Chapitre 1**

-J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu me caches. Je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer sinon…

-Euh… rien, je ne te cache rien…

-Mais bien sûr ! Prend-moi pour un idiot ! Tu sais, si tu veux pas me le dire ou si tu penses que ça ne me regarde pas dis le au lieu de faire semblant qu'il n'y a rien.

-Mais non…

-Oh ! Tu sais y a pas de problèmes si tout les soirs tu rentre tard parce que t'es dans les bras de…

Ruki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Oz était déjà parti. Il ne pouvait rester si c'était ce que le chanteur pensait réellement au fond de lui.

Ruki retourna dans la loge où les autres membres du groupe finissaient de se préparer, et il leur raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Tu lui as vraiment dis ça ?

-Oui.

-Et après il est parti, c'est bien ça ? Et tu dis que tu comprend pas pourquoi ?

-Exactement.

A peine eut-il fini de parler que Reita l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

-Pour qui tu te prends pour lui dire ça ? Il est toujours aux petits soins avec toi et il suffit qu'il rentre un peu plus tard le soir pour que tu te permettes de lui sortir des conneries pareilles !

Kai et Uruha avaient enfin réussit à faire lâcher prise à Reita qu'ils tenaient toujours, par précaution au cas où celui-ci aurait dans l'idée de frapper le chanteur.

-Tu n'as même pas idée de ce pourquoi il rentre plus tard ! Ne lui parle plus jamais comme tu l'as fait parce que crois-moi cette fois il n'y aura personne pour te protéger !

Il sortit de la loge en trombe en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Dans la loge Ruki était toujours à la même place, dans la même position. Il ne se remettait pas de la réaction de Reita. Depuis le jour où ils l'avaient rencontré il avait bien compris que le bassiste c'était beaucoup attaché à lui mais il ne comprenait tout de même pas une réaction qui lui paraissait si excessive. Tout ce qu'il comprit c'est qu'Oz devait lui avoir parlé de ce qu'il faisait le soir.

-Préparez-vous à monter sur scène s'il vous plait.

Il sortit de ses pensées. Reita venait de revenir et lui lança regard noir. Mais ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que pendant le concert ils devaient faire comme si de rien n'était et faire fis de leur différent.

**oOoOo**

Cela devait faire environ un quart d'heure qu'il déambulait dans la ville quand son portable sonna.

« Ruki m'as raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, te connaissant tu dois être en train de te promener en ville, je ne suis pas rassuré alors s'il te plait va chez moi, je ne t'ai pas fait un double pour rien. Reita »

Il sourit en lisant le message mais pour le moment tout ce dont il avait envie était de marcher à travers la nuit.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, depuis combien de temps marchait-il ? Et où se trouvait-il maintenant ? Il releva la tête et sourit en voyant l'immeuble vers lequel il s'était inconsciemment dirigé.

-Après tout il fait trop froid pour dormir dehors.

Il sourit de nouveau et entra dans l'immeuble. L'appartement était au deuxième étage, il prit les escaliers, il ne voulait pas attendre l'ascenseur et risquer de croiser quelqu'un. Il prit sa clef, l'inséra dans la serrure, la tourna, entrouvrit légèrement la porte et stoppa son mouvement. Il hésita un instant en se demandant si la meilleure chose à faire était de venir ici. Il ne se décida enfin à entrer que lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à sortir de chez lui.

**oOoOo**

Le concert venait de se terminer. Ruki, Uruha et Aoi étaient affalés sur les fauteuils, Reita était allongé à même le sol et Kai avait les bras plongés dans un sceau remplit de glaçons. Juste le temps de reprendre leur souffle et Ruki et Reita se changèrent et se démaquillèrent aussi vite que leur fatigue le leur permettait.

Le bassiste, après avoir salué tout le monde, était le premier à partir, pressait de retourner chez lui et espérant vivement que Oz y soit. Ruki partit peu après lui avec la même envie de retrouver Oz chez eux.

**oOoOo**

Le bassiste roulait prudemment pour ne pas avoir d'accident et tournait la tête à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté d'un parc au cas où Oz s'y trouverait.

Il était enfin arrivait devant chez lui. Il entra précipitamment dans l'immeuble et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur comme si cela allait le faire descendre plus rapidement. Il eut bien été tenté de prendre les escaliers mais la douleur qu'il ressentait dans les jambes suite au concert l'en dissuada. L'ascenseur arriva enfin, il appuya calmement sur le bouton correspondant à son étage et souris gentiment à la personne qui était entrée en même temps que lui. Il se dirigea vers son appartement lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur son étage. Il fit une petite pause, tourna la clef dans la serrure, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

**oOoOo**

Ruki n'avait pas conduit avec la même prudence que Reita et avait frôlé l'accident à deux reprises. Avec le froid qu'il y avait dehors il savait qu'Oz devait être blotti dans un fauteuil à écrire. Il entra en courant dans son immeuble et prit directement les escaliers connaissant déjà si bien la lenteur de cet ascenseur quand il n'était pas en panne. Il trébucha à mi-chemin en se cognant violemment le genou contre une marche. Il poussa un juron avant de se remettre en route pour son appartement en faisant abstraction de la douleur. Arrivé dans le couloir il se dirigea vers sa porte et l'ouvrit en manquant de casser la clef dans la serrure.

**Fin Chapitre 1**


End file.
